


The Moon's Blessing

by mooniesqueakeroonie



Series: Primal Shuri Saga [4]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, final part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesqueakeroonie/pseuds/mooniesqueakeroonie
Summary: It was a relief to have her home.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Primal Shuri Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752694
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hex's Self-Indulgent Stories





	The Moon's Blessing

It was first noticeable when the debris had settled and she was back in his arms. 

Vanquishing the Primal that took hold of Shuri was something Estinien knew had to be done. The Xaela maiden’s body was no worse for wear due to Illya’s miraculous healing skills. It was enough for Estinien to be able to away Shuri’s unconscious form back home, to give her time to rest. 

Shuri’s scales, horn, and tail, pitch black as many Xaela are, had changed into a shade of blue. There were scatterings of gold along her horns and tail that were not there before.

The next thing that was noticeable was when Estinien brought Shuri home and changed her from her ruined clothing to her nightgown. He was not adverse to seeing Shuri in her smallclothes–it was nothing he hadn’t seen before–but he had noticed that her slender arms were suddenly adorned with stars and an imprinted mark of a crescent moon appeared betwixt her shoulder blades.

Frowning, Estinien tugged the gown onto Shuri gingerly before easing her onto her back, watching as her snow-white hair fanned out amongst the pillow of their shared bed. She’d been adequately healed and bandaged enough that her injuries wouldn’t leave a scar and yet the physical changes in Shuri’s appearance were concerning. Exhaling, Estinien brushed the back of his fingers along the curve of Shuri’s cheek. The action often had his beloved nuzzling against his hand; an action he desperately missed though he would not be one to say it aloud.

Many had come to see of Shuri’s condition–Illya, Kirishimi, Meeps, Yume, Angelique, all who knew Shuri well enough. If only she were awake to see how many people cared to see if she were well and that her condition had not turned for the worst. Even Aymeric had come, with Yume as well as alone, in order to see not only how Shuri was faring, but Estinien himself. “She still has not awaken?” he had asked.

“No,” Estinien answered, unmoving from Shuri’s side. “She’s yet to, and I am not to leave her side until then.”

“She would worry for your condition, if she were to see you like this.”

“I know. She could stand to worry for herself for once.”

———————–

It had been weeks since that last conversation. Save for taking moments of his own, Estinien barely left Shuri’s side. She looked so serene that his breath caught in his throat, a secret fear that mayhap she would never wake up again. What was he to do then…?

The silver-haired Elezen gently grasped Shuri’s hand, bringing it to his lips. “Fury will it…please, Shuri…do not leave me like this,” he murmured against her fingers, ice-blue irises fixated upon the Xaela’s face. He would beg her, and Halone, a thousand times if he had to. 

_She had to live._

That was when he felt it: the barest twitch of her fingers against his lips. Estinien’s eyes widened slightly as he beheld Shuri’s lashes fluttering as her fingers curled around his hand. Ever so slowly, her eyes opened, blinking as though she were just born. A soft moan left her lips before her winter-hued gaze found her lover’s face. “Estinien…? What…happened to me?”

“Little princess.” The pet name Estinien graced Shuri with left his lips as he slowly helped her sit upright in order to embrace her. “What do you remember?”

Shuri leaned against Estinien, her body a familair weight as the dragoon stroked his beloved’s hair. “The Orl settlement…our argument…everything else is blank,” she murmured. “The last thing I recall is…the strangest dream.”

Quirking an eyebrow upward, Estinien drew back to look at Shuri. “What kind of dream?”

Shuri frowned for a moment before speaking. “The Dusk Mother…she came to me. She said I was free of the corrupted torment of Her children, my brothers and sisters, that still I have kept my faith in her. She said that…she would bless me…to reward me of my faith.”

Her deity…Shuri’s faith in her Dusk Mother was nigh unshakable. She would hold onto her faith through every trial she endured. Estinien knew this implicitly. Mayhap that the physical marks of this blessing was to show that Shuri was one of Nhaama’s devout, divine daughters.

Thus did the Elezen brushed his fingers against the constellations on his beloved princess’s arm, one of such marks of this blessing before he brought her hand to his lips once more to press a kiss to her knuckles. “You’ve been through an ordeal, Shuri. Rest now.”

“Stay with me, won’t you?” whispered Shuri, keeping herself close that Estinien could not find it within him to refuse.

“As you wish, little princess.” 


End file.
